Secrets
by butterfly1415
Summary: Jasper grinned as he felt Edward's lips on him. He let an image flash in his mind. Bella. JasperxEdward


**Disclaimer: Don't own. Done. **

* * *

The Cullens are in the living room, looking graceful as ever. Bella is visiting, not looking as graceful as they others.

We look like something you see in one of those ads for furniture, Jasper wonders. Except for the whole I-wanna-suck-my-brothers/sons-girlfriends-blood-thing.

Edward casts him a glance, obviously hearing his thoughts, and looks like he's suppressing a snicker. Who are Jasper kidding? He is suppressing a laugh, this is one of the good things about being empath, as Carlisle likes to call it.

Jasper snaps out of his thoughts, and tries to focus on the book about the Civil War he's currently reading. Then again, he was there, so he doesn't really need to know more about the whole thing.

Jasper sighs, and leans back into the seat of the expensive leather couch, he's sitting on. Not that he got tired, Jasper just knows that if he was still a human, he would need to stretch his legs, so he unfolds them, and stretch them out in front of him. Acting like a human has become so natural, that Jasper sometimes wonder what time dinner is.

The whole being a vampire thing just gets too freaky at times.

Now he's bored. With nothing to read, he decides to stare at the others for a while until they get irritated. Especially Emmett and Esme are funny when they're irritated, and Jasper is just so bored. So the other has to be his entertainment until Bella has to leave. Which should be about five o'clock.

Too bad it's only 3.45 pm right now. Jasper makes up his mind and lock his eyes on Esme. She's reading as well, does this family never do anything but that? It's some cookbook, by a guy named Jamie Oliver, and Esme look like she's enjoying it, especially the pictures of that guy. Jasper keeps staring, until Esme's irritation grow and finally looks at him, opening her mouth to ask him why he's staring.

But before she can lock eyes with him, Jasper moves his eyes to Carlisle who's sitting next to Esme in a big old-looking chair. He looking in some papers, frowning, and adding something here and there. He's stressed, and worrying about something. Not worth staring at, besides it would only irritate Carlisle, and he's not fun when he's irritated, worried _and_ stressed out.

Next up, Edward. Unfortunately, Rosalie and Alice decided to go shopping, and Emmett was dragged with them. Luckily Jasper had gotten the book about the Civil War from Alice, who loved to buy things to him, so he had a good excuse. Something like 'Oh, but Alice, I had planned to stay home today and read this book you gave me. It looks really exciting'. Jasper could be a great actor. He had gotten looks form Edward and Rosalie, but Alice had bought it.

Oh, right, Edward. Jasper realised that he had been staring at the man for about 7 minutes now, and removed his gaze. It didn't count when he was thinking about something else at the same time.

Edward, perfect beautiful Edward was laying on the other couch with that girl. Isabella. She was looking at him like he was the most wonderful creature in the world. He was, but it was sickening to look at. Jasper grimaced. Edward had his hands in her hair, stroking it. He was looking at her as well. Her other hand was resting on his chest.

Time to have some fun. If he had to look at that, he had to irritate Edward. Jasper suppressed the urge to laugh evilly. Instead he grinned, and closed his eyes.

_'Oh, Jasper' Edward gasped, and Jasper ran his hands down his pretty little body. Moans filled the room, as Jasper reached down between Edward's legs and.._

"Jasper!"

Jasper opened his eyes, and saw Edward staring at him, furious. Jasper grinned and crossed his legs. The others were staring at them. Jasper ignored them, as Edward stood up from the couch.

"Can I talk to you, Jasper?" Edward didn't wait for a reply, just leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead, and murmured an 'Excuse me, love'.

Again with the sickening things.

Edward gestured to Jasper to follow him, and they walked into the kitchen.

Jasper opened his mouth, but was pressed against the counter by Edward. His tongue slipped in between his lips, and Jasper moaned quietly.

Edward tasted like cinnamon, as always, and Jasper nibbled on his bottom lip. Edward lifted Jasper up, without breaking contact, and sat him down on the counter. Jasper wrapped his legs around Edward's waist, wanting him as close as possible.

Edward slipped a hand beneath Jasper's shirt, and onto his back. Jasper broke the kiss, and nibbled his way down Edward's neck, then sucked on his now lifeless pulse point. Edward surpressed a groan, and intertwined his hand in Jasper's hair.

"Don't do..that..again..not when..I'm with.." Edward managed.

Jasper just grinned against Edward's skin and moved back to Edward's mouth, and their lips met in a bruising kiss. Jasper moved his hands beneath Edward's shirt, and dig his nails into the pale skin.

"This is so much fun" Jasper whispered. Edward nodded.

Edward opened his lips in pain, and their tongues met once again.

Jasper let a picture of a certain brown haired, brown eyed girl flash in his mind. Bella.

Edward broke away as if he had burned himself, and Jasper smiled. Edward caressed his cheek, and straightened his hair with his other hand.

"Later, "Edward promised, to the silent question, the need in Jasper's mind "When I have taken her home, later".

Jasper nodded, and pressed his lips to Edward's for a second, then straightened his shirt, and jumped off the counter. Jasper reached over and straightened Edward's hair, and shirt.

He grabbed his hand for a second, and their eyes met. Oh, how Jasper could drown in those eyes.

Edward let go as they moved back to the living room, where from chatter was heard.

Bella looked up when Edward entered, and he joined her on the couch, pressing his lips to hers. Jasper heard Alice returning, and moved to the door.

Alice opened the door, followed by Rosalie and Emmett who looked exhausted. Even though vampires couldn't get tired.

Jasper took Alice's bags, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Alice threw her arms around him, talking about all the things they had done at the mall.

Jasper looked over her shoulder, at Edward who was laying with Bella all over his chest on the couch. Jasper caught his eyes and grinned.

_This is so much fun._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Jasper's pretty OOC, but who knows, maybe he is like this when he's bored. Stephenie never let us know. **


End file.
